What happens when
by Tokikohime
Summary: What happens when hatred goes to far? What happens when a being even the gods can only remember a whisper of returns in the shadows, and guides a young man hated by all to his full potential? Godlike Naruto fic. Likely to be rather disturbing. As usual, consider it MA rating. No pairings yet, i'm not good at romance, never felt it. Enjoy the read!


Danzo was a very happy man. He had gotten the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi under his direct control. While the circumstances behind it could be better, he was not going to pass it up. Naruto Uzumaki had been beaten within an inch of his life, and then left in the town square to be burned alive. When the Hokage saved his life, the civilian council stepped up and ordered the Sandaime to stand down. So the Sandaime ordered Danzo to secret Naruto away into ROOT.

That was three years ago, and Naruto had flourished. Albeit, at a price. Naruto had never needed to go through the emotional conditioning that is default for all ROOT agents. Danzo had quickly learned that the boy had no emotions. At all. What so ever. And to be honest, this worried Danzo. He knew quite well that the seal holding the Kyuubi relied on emotions. Without emotions, Naruto should have been unable to use the Kyuubi's power. And yet, Naruto could. Perfectly, with no problems.

That was another odd thing about Naruto. He had absolute perfect Chakra control. Perfect to the point that he could perform any technique after seeing it once. It was almost like the Sharingan, only Naruto could replicate bloodline locked abilities and never needed to use hand signs, and hence, did not need hand signs to be used in order to replicate the jutsu he saw.

At the young age of ten, Naruto possessed a wide repertoire of techniques. He had watched Tenzo use Wood Release, and duplicated it. Then improved it. He had seen techniques of all five basic elements, and replicated them all before making new ones. The boy, at only the age of ten, could go toe to toe with many ANBU, and even some of the weaker Kage.

But none of that truly interested Danzo. It was the fact that the boy had no empathy, no emotions, and no bonds. He had no reason to stay, other than he had no reason to leave. And while Danzo truly doubted anyone could convince Naruto to leave, he was also wary that Naruto would be to dangerous to allow out of the shadows. However, he felt that it may be Naruto's only salvation. And so he made a call to the Sandaime. It was time to send the over powered little brat to the Academy. Neither Danzo, nor the Sandaime, could ever see how bad of a move this would be.

-2 years later, age twelve; Graduation Day-

I was very bored. Iruka, the teacher, was droning on about how this test would be the most important test of their lives and that failure was not optional. I couldn't care less. I knew Danzo and the Sandaime would not allow me to simply not be a shinobi. However, I decided that now was not the time to tip their hands. They may decide to pry to far into me, and that would risk my plans being exposed.

As I was called up, and made sure to bury my emotions. My rage. I kept and even face, completely neutral and devoid of all life. As I was told to perform the jutsu, I did. Henge first, easy enough to perform. Then the substitution. Again, easy to perform. Then the Bunshin. Normally, this would be impossible. But I had the Ghost Method. Perfect Control. No rebellion, and no flaws allowed. The bunshin formed with ease. All three jutsu done without handsigns.

Most of the major villages, namely Kumo, Kiri, and Iwa, required students to pass one more than just jutsu. They wanted you to know Taijutsu and Kenjutsu as well. Konoha didn't. To them, all that mattered was who had the bigger jutsu. The test to pass in Konoha was easy. This phase of my plan was complete.

I returned to my seat, headband held in hand. I decided to place it in my jacket. The first phase of my plan was simple. I would use the resources Danzo had to see just how much I had to work with. I would take what I could from him, all without him realizing it. I knew he had the Sharingan, and I knew he had the cells of the First Hokage. I had been sure to take both from him, duplicating the small amount I had and fusing it with myself. Idelis had been right, the Genetic Style was simply to useful to pass up. The second phase had been to get into the Academy, and do the same with the clan heirs there.

I now had the genetics of every powerful clan in me. The Kurama clan had been difficult to obtain, but my abilities made it easy to infiltrate the clan and kill the heir, absorbing her genetics in the process. She had begged for death, to end the threat of the Ido. I had been to happy to oblige. Now, phase three. Act as a genin for a while, absorb and take what strength I could. Idelis guided me. He knew what I wanted, and spoke to me through the Ghost Method.

I would be this world's end. It was not yet time for Idelis to reveal himself. The gods still remembered a faint whisper of his name, of his power. Soon, Phase three would begin, and I would be bale to grow stronger. All the while giving Idelis himself more strength, more power. Small as it might be in comparison to the power he already held.

—Different Perspective. That was fun though, might have to do it more in the future. So easy to think that way.—

Danzo and Hiruzen were meeting in private, discussing what they knew now of Naruto, having closely watched him. To everyone else, he seemed emotionless. But the two old men felt that something wasn't right. While the civilians didn't remember Naruto, or what they did to him, the two old men did. And they knew Naruto did as well. Seven years was not enough to block the memory, and they were afraid that Naruto might truly hate Konoha. He had watched as a civilian was murdered before his eyes, and remained impassive. Only in death, did that civilian remember who the child watching her die was, and why that child was not running to get her help. Her killer had never noticed.

But Danzo and Hiruzen had. Neither had wanted to believe that anyone could watch another die without showing even a shred of emotion. But Naruto had. They would wait however, and try to find out what Naruto was planning. What he was truly like, under that mask. They summoned Kakashi, it was time to deal with the Jonin that would be in charge of Naruto, and inform him of what to expect. Naruto may have passed around the class, but many considered him weak for the lack of effort he put out.

**Decided I'd try writing this from a different angle. That, and I'm listening to music and got hit by the idea. Then Toki wouldn't shut up, and insisted that I write it. If she wasn't in my head, I'd have just ignored her. But, a nice sister she may be, but she is still in my head and does not like being ignored so easily. The migraine just wasn't worth it. **

**This version will be more drawn out, and will take longer to reach the end. I was unhappy with the way I ended the last one. But, the last story just did not feel right. It felt off, as if I was missing much. I figured out what I was missing when I caught the whisper in my mind. Taking a more critical look at the Ghost Method, and how it has affected my personality, I feel I can better write it up now. Hopefully, I'll be able to make an actual book of it soon. I just need to polish up my writing skills. **

**And yes, this will be a godlike and rather evil Naruto fic. Idelis was known solely because he completely and utterly eradicated three whole planets worth of beings. Every species of creature on those planets was wiped out. Idelis was a beast of war, and earned the name of Equalizer only after his 'death'. I'll be writing up the history of Idelis and putting it on my profile at some point. Hopefully. That's the theory anyway. May be different in practice. Meh. **


End file.
